


A Big Announcement

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Even though it was planned, Yata is still nervous about announcing his pregnancy to his alphas.For K Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Rarepair Week - Fluff.  
> Sort of a continuation of my other Mimirei oneshot in my K is for Kinky collection, but can be read separately without any problems.

This was really happening. Yata nervously clenched his fist, hesitating to open the door. It was stupid, really, there was nothing to be afraid of. It was their apartment after all, and nobody besides his mates would be waiting for him. If at all, Reisi might still be at work, staying late because of some emergency, and Mikoto might have fallen asleep at the bar again.

Besides, they wanted this. They’d talked about it – in painstaking detail, too, thanks to Reisi’s insistence – and they’d all agreed on trying. Still, Yata hadn’t necessarily expected it to work out the first time. He couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.

He pushed the key in and opened the door anyway, starting to feel a bit silly standing in front of his own door without doing anything. Hopefully nobody had seen that.

The sound of a quiet conversation drifted over from the kitchen as he took off his shoes, confirming that both his boyfriends were indeed home. Great. No excuse to keep procrastinating. It was better to get it over with fast and in one go, like ripping off a band-aid.

“I’m home,” Yata announced as he entered their little kitchenette, where Reisi was busy cooking dinner while Mikoto was just leaning against a counter, effectively doing nothing. He was the first to greet Yata with a kiss, though Reisi wasn’t far behind. They’d barely exchanged a few words when Reisi announced dinner was done, and against his sincere intentions, Yata decided to wait until after dinner for the big announcement. There was no need to rush, after all, and the food would get cold.

Apparently though, he couldn’t hide his nervousness, as soon as they were done, Mikoto called him out on being unusually quiet. No choice then.

Unsure of how to start, Yata decided to go for the easiest solution, the one where he didn’t have to say anything. He beckoned them to go sit on the couch, then dug into his pocket and pulled out a positive pregnancy test, presenting it to his mates without comment.

He was met with deafening silence. Yata was trying not to let it get to him, he could see in their expressions that they were still trying to process what they were seeing, but it was getting harder not to freak out with each passing second. It felt like hours until Mikoto finally whispered “For real?” Yata could only nod, but Mikoto wasn’t looking, turning to Reisi instead and quietly asking “That means positive, right?” ‘Quietly’, however, did still mean loud enough that Yata could hear it clearly, and Reisi didn’t even try to keep his voice down when he answered.

“Yes, that means he is pregnant.” He was talking slowly, as if he was speaking with a child, and Yata could immediately see annoyance spark in Mikoto’s eyes at the condescending tone.

“Excuse me,” he retorted, in his best imitation of Reisi’s speech patter, “I simply never impregnated someone before, so I thought it best to confirm my suspicion before jumping to false conclusions.”

Yata had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He knew it was better not to take any sides when his alphas were bickering, it was usually inconsequential anyway and he’d only make it worse, but it was just funny. In all honesty, if Reisi had said that sentence, Yata wouldn’t have thought twice about it, but coming from Mikoto it just sounded hilarious.

“Technically, you still don’t know whether you actually impregnated someone.” Yata could feel his blood run cold at Reisi’s response. Oh no. Was this gonna be an issue after all? When they’d talked about having a kid, of course there’d been the question of how exactly they should acquire it, since, well, they were three but a child could only have two biological parents. As the only omega, Yata was a given, but he’d felt bad choosing either of his alphas to be the father.

So they’d decided to let fate decide and just have Mikoto and Reisi take turns during his heat as usual. It would just be the child of the three of them, no need to test who the father was. Of course, there was always a chance it would become clear once the child was born simply because it resembled one of them, but they could deal with that when it happened. Yata was secretly hoping the kid would just look like him so they’d never have to know.

“Um,” he started, hoping to defuse the situation, but Mikoto was faster than him. He pulled Yata down onto his lap, pushing up his shirt and possessively planting a hand on his stomach.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mikoto declared, “this is mine either way.”

Yata let out an amused huff, relieved that he didn’t have to worry. “There’s literally nothing there yet.” Okay, it _had_ taken him a week to muster up the courage to go buy a pregnancy test and then use it, but his stomach obviously hadn’t changed at all yet.

“I must disagree,” Reisi intercepted them, “while we may not be able to see or feel anything yet, our child is already there, steadily growing larger.” _Our child_. That sounded… really nice. Nice enough for Yata not to roll his eyes as Reisi intertwined his fingers with Mikoto’s on Yata’s stomach and then leant over to kiss first Yata and then Mikoto.

The familiar sensation of being surrounded by his mates made a warm feeling bubble up in his stomach, though it was moving lower pretty soon. Since he’d been exhausted as usual, they hadn’t done anything since his heat ended, so it was no surprise his body reacted to his mates making out over his shoulder while he was squished in between.

They were starting to get aroused too, Yata could smell it, and it fired up his own hormones even more. Sometimes he wondered if his extreme reactions to his alphas’ scent was just another sick joke of nature, like his extreme heats, to show off he was the most omega an omega could be, or if they just got amplified because he’d somehow managed to bond with two alphas that he now needed to satisfy.

But he never got far with these thoughts as he mostly thought about it when it was happening, and then he always realized there were more important things to think about. Like the way his mates let go of each other’s hands so Mikoto could slide his upwards and get rid of Yata’s shirt, while Reisi moved in the opposite direction, making short work of Yata’s fly.

Then Mikoto lifted him up, making it easier for Reisi to slide off his shorts and underwear. Everything had happened so fast Yata had barely registered it, but he was acutely aware that he was now kneeling completely naked between his two fully clothed alphas.

It turned him on more than he’d like to admit. He could taste the arousal in the air as they hungrily stared at the flesh they’d exposed, and his dick gave a twitch in response. Hell yeah he loved being looked at like this, the flush on his face was a testament to his arousal, not embarrassment.

“Look how excited he is already,” Reisi noted as he closed one hand around Yata’s cock, leaving no room for interpretation as to what he was talking about. The sensation sent shivers up his spine, and Yata had to hold onto Reisi’s shoulders for support. His body was growing lax already, offering itself for the alphas to take.

Mikoto only hummed in acknowledgement, getting his own feeling of Yata’s arousal by sliding a finger into his ass, where an almost embarrassing amount of slick had already been building to invite him in. Yata let out a moan as he pushed back against Mikoto, realizing there was no way he would last long today.

Thankfully, neither of his boyfriends seemed to plan on dragging it out anyway. Even without their scents giving away how affected they were, Yata knew from how impatient they acted. Mikoto added a second and soon third finger, making Yata’s head swim, while Reisi pulled back a little to open his fly.

Without his pillar of support, Yata fell forward onto all fours, though he didn’t doubt this was the position Reisi had wanted him in from the start.

It was their standard, after all, and Yata knew exactly what to do. As soon as Reisi had succeeded in freeing his aroused cock, Yata leant forward to place a kiss on the tip, earning him a shuddered breath from Reisi as well as an appreciative hum from Mikoto as Yata had raised his ass in the process, giving him a nice view.

For now, Yata focused his attention on Reisi though. He knew how the former Blue King liked his blowjobs, and he put that knowledge to good use, teasing him with licks and kisses instead of getting to the good stuff.

On a slow day, he could’ve drawn it out longer, but Mikoto had already withdrawn his fingers, so Yata knew he wouldn’t have the brains for this much longer. He took Reisi’s dick into his mouth at the same time Mikoto pushed into him from behind, and Yata’s omega instincts fired off celebratory fireworks at being filled from both sides, even though his ass was slightly burning from the stretch and he came close to choking as he moved down too fast.

It didn’t matter. He could draw back and try again, and as usual all other sensations faded to the background anyway as Mikoto’s large cock filled him to the brim. Yata could practically feel his walls contract to pull him in further, and he might have been embarrassed if it didn’t feel so damn good, there was simply no better feeling in this world.

Except then Mikoto started moving, and that was even better, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Yata’s body, every tiny motion setting him on fire. On the other end, Reisi had gently taken hold of his head and slowly started thrusting as well. He must’ve known Yata currently lacked the brainpower to do anything himself, but he was still careful to avoid making him gag.

There was nothing Yata could do except for relaxing his body and letting himself be taken, but it was more than enough.

The thrusting motions were gratifying in a primal way, it was too easy for all three of them to get completely lost in the sensations, instinct taking over as their brains were fogged with lust.

Mikoto was the first one to reach the edge, his thrusts growing erratic as he spilled his seed inside of Yata. He’d thought of reaching around and giving Yata’s dick a few strokes that made him come right after Mikoto, pleasure coursing through him as his ass clenched around the cock inside of him. His moans were muffled by the dick in his mouth, but the vibrations of them set Reisi off too, and the bliss of Yata’s orgasm was interrupted as he coughed up some cum that had gotten into his lungs on accident.

It barely even registered though, his mind way too occupied with the cum dribbling out on the other side. It was so beautifully useless. There was already a life growing inside of him, and in celebration they’d repeated the process of making it. Completely nonsensical, if you thought about it, but Yata didn’t care. He was way too happy right now.

Perks of being an omega definitely included that he almost never had to take part in the clean-up, and of course being carried to bed by Mikoto. Yata could never get enough of those strong arms lifting him like it was nothing, treating him gently while also sheltering from the rest of the world.

The best part though had to be lying in the middle, cuddled from both sides as he was safely tucked between his alphas. Soon enough, he’d hold a baby in his arms too, and then they’d be a real family. The content smile on his face slowly merged into an excited grin. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
